Taste The Feeling
by bluebiru
Summary: [CHAP IV] Bagi Jae Hyun, Tae Yong adalah pusat hasrat dan kegilaannya (NCT) {Jae Hyun x Tae Yong} [JaeYong] /#BLstory
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taste The Feeling

(Bluebiru)

-Jung Jae Hyun x Lee Tae Yong-

 _.Typo(s)._ _OOC(s)_

 **-Taste The Feeling-**

 **Chapter I**

 _Bagi Jae Hyun, Tae Yong adalah pusat hasrta dan kegilaannya_

.

Corona, dan balapan liar, bukan hal-hal baru bagi dunia Jae Hyun. Dia sudah mengenal tiga kata itu saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Dibanding bermain dengan robot-robotan dan bola kaki, Jae Hyun justru lebih tertarik untuk menunggangi Dodge Charge 1970, mobil pemberian ayahnya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh. Jae Hyun sangat menyayangi mobil itu meski tampilan luarnya tidak sekeren mobil-mobil sport terbaru, tapi dia dengan Doge - panggilan kesayangannya - seperti belahan jiwa.

Dan malam ini Yuta, sepupunya itu mengajaknya (secara paksa) masuk ke dalam taruhan balapan liar yang dibuatnya. Sial benar. Sepupunya itu yang membuat taruhan tapi justru dia yang dijadikan tumbal untuk melawan Boby, musuh bebuyutannya.

Jae Hyun mengerang kesal di balik kemudinya, menatap kesal pada Yuta di seberang sirkuit sana yang sedang tertawa senang. Pasalnya dia sedang malas untuk melakukan balapan sekarang-sekarang ini. Tapi Yuta dengan keegoisannya memaksanya dirinya untuk menggantikannya ditaruhan balapannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Nakamoto!" ancamnya meski hal itu tidak akan pernah dilakukannya.

"Jae, aku percaya padamu kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Boby dan memenangkan taruhannya." Yuta tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping mobil Jae Hyun. Lengkap dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Persetan dengan taruhannya. Setelah ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," sungut Jae Hyun. Bukannya takut Yuta justru tertawa senang dengan ancaman Jae Hyun. Dipikirnya itu sebagai lelucon basi dari seorang Jung Jae Hyun.

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik dengan taruhannya?" tanya Jhony Si laki-laki bertangan dingin yang bisa memodifikasi mobil-mobil lama menjadi mobil luar biasa. Salah satunya mobil Jae Hyun.

Jae Hyun menatap jengah Jhony, lalu mendengus kasar. "Paling Yuta sialan itu bertaruh dengan nominal uang. Anak itu selalu menghamburkan uangnya meski kekayaannya tidak akan habis."

Jhony terkekeh sarkas. "Kau salah, _Dude_. Justru ini yang menariknya," ucap Jhony di sela tawanya.

Atensi Jae Hyun mau tidak mau terfokus lagi pada Jhony, sebelah alisnya terangkat, tanda dia tidak suka dengan teka-teki yang Jhony berikan.

Jhony bersidekap dan menyender pada pintu kemudi Jae Hyun. Dia tersenyum misterius yang Jae Hyun lihat sebagai senyum menjengkelkan.

Baru saja Jae Hyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang taruhannya pada Jhony. Perempuan dengan pakaian rok super pendek (yang bisa Jae Hyun asumsikan kalau perempuan itu menungging maka akan terlihat celana dalamnya ) berdiri di antara mobilnya dan mobil Boby. Perempuan itu memberi tanda bahwa balapan akan segera dimulai.

"Dengar, Jae. Aku dan Yuta sangat mengharapkan kau bisa mengalahkan Boby pada balapan kali ini dan memenangkan taruhannya. Tidak banyak alasan yang kuketahui kenapa Yuta menyeretmu untuk balapan kali ini daripada dirinya. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui kalau taruhan kali ini begitu menguntungkan dan berharga bagi Yuta."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Jhony segera menjauh dari mobil Jae Hyun, menghampiri Yuta yang berdiri di pinggir sirkuit balapan.

Sial. Jae Hyun memukul kencang kemudinya. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk keras menahan kekesalannya. Jika Yuta meminta dan mengandalkan dirinya untuk suatu hal tertentu yang berharga baginya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak. Ini yang tidak Jae Hyun sukai dari dirinya yang memiliki sifat ' _brother complex_ ' terhadap Yuta. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi Yuta.

.  
.

Membanting pintu kemudinya kasar Jae Hyun berjalan ke arah Yuta yang tersenyum lima jari di depannya dengan Jhony yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Wow, kau benar-benar hebat, Jae. Tidak sia-sia aku menaruh kepercayaanku kepadamu." Yang dibalas dengan dengusan pendek dari Jae Hyun. Lalu setelah memberikan ucapan selamat basa-basi untuk Jae Hyun, Yuta pergi entah kemana. Tapi bisa Jae Hyun tebak kalau anak itu sedang menjemput hadiahnya.

Sementara Yuta pergi meninggalkan Jae Hyun dan Jhony. Laki-laki belasteran Amrik itu mendekati Jae Hyun, menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik tepat di salah satu telinganya. "Aku bertaruh kau akan terkesan dengan hadiah taruhanmu."

"Maksudmu?" Jae Hyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jhony. Bukankah taruhannya akan jatuh ke tangan Yuta, secara tehnis. Kenapa harus dirinya yang terkesan.

Jhony hanya mengial Jae Hyun dengan lirikan matanya, memerintahkan Jae Hyun untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Di sana, Yuta berjalan menghampiri ke arah mereka berdua dengan seorang laki-laki mungil yang ditariknya secara paksa.

Terlihat sekali kalau laki-laki berparas manis itu tidak mau mengikuti Yuta dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang terseok-seok.

Saat tepat di hadapan Jae Hyun, laki-laki yang dibawa Yuta mengumpat pelan yang dia pikir tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun padahal Jae Hyun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau membagi hadiah taruhanku kepadamu,Jae. Tapi, kupikir itu sangat tidak adil melihat kau berjuang untukku," ucap Yuta yang dibalas dengusan pendek Jae Hyun.

"Lagipula aku hanya tertarik dengan laki-laki manis ini." Yuta melirik penuh minat ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya. "Bukan dia," lanjutnya.

Jae Hyun menatap bingung dengan 'dia' yang dimaksud Yuta karena sepengetahuannya tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berempat. Dan itu sebelum Yuta menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki mungil lainnya di balik punggungnya.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos hitam yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna abu-abu kusam. Wajahnya tertutup juntaian poni panjangnya. Kentara sekali kalau laki-laki itu kurang nyaman dengan keadaan disekitarnya, karena dia sedaritadi terus merunduk ke bawah tanpa mau repot-repot melihat ke depan.

"Namanya Lee Tae Yong. Meski bukan tipemu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau mencobanya untuk one night stand, Jae. Karena kudengar dia masih perawan."

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Halo~ perkenalan dulu deh yah, ini aku newbie di dunia perff-an JaeYong shipper(Yeay... \^^/ ), sebelumnya udah punya otp tapi karam di tengah jalan perahunya *hiks*(red. Kaisoo) tapi berharap semoga OTP kali ini ga karam yah. So, ini adalah FF perdana yang aku buat, aslinya ini castnya pake cast member anak-anak Bangtan cuma aku remake pake cast anak-anak NCT/SMROOKIES, semoga aja feelnya bisa dapet. Karena aku sayang sekali dengan couple ini *hug*

Anyway, aku gak banyak bacot, yang jelas semoga kalian yang baca bisa suka sama ff perdana JaeYong ku ini, dan kalian bisa panggil aku kak Blue karna aku yakin aku lebih tua umurnya dari kalian dan juga aku gak suka dipanggil THOR/AUTHOR (dijitak rame-rame) ahaha. Jangan lupa buat Reviewnya yah, karen aku berharap kalian bisa kasih aku kritik dan saran yang membangun bukan cuma sekedar jadi **SIDER (ketawa setan)**

Love Blue...

 _ **Ppyong~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Taste The Feeling

(Bluebiru)

-Jung Jae Hyun x Lee Tae Yong-

Typo(s).OOC(s)

.

.

.

 **Chapter II**

Bagi Jae Hyun, Tae Yong adalah pusat hasrat dan kegilaannya

.

.

.

Jae Hyun mendesis jengah ketika laki-laki bernama Lee Tae Yong itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya. Malah meringkuk semakin dalam ke kepala ranjang, melindungi dirinya dari Jae Hyun yang akan menjamahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, untuk sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kedepannya aku akan menyentuhmu atau tidak." Tae Yong tersentak mendengarnya karena Jae Hyun bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini. Padahal dari gerakan antisipasi Tae Yong saja sudah terlihat jelas tanpa perlu membaca pikirannya.

Jae Hyun bersidekap di ambang pintu masuk kamarnya masih memperhatikan Tae Yong di atas ranjangnya. Setelah taruhan itu dimenangkannya dan Yuta mendapatkan hadiahnya, dia juga mendapatkan imbalannya. Yuta memberikan Tae Yong kepadanya dengan suka rela. Karena laki-laki Jepang itu hanya tertarik dengan laki-laki manis bernama Ten bukan Tae Yong. Dan jae Hyun pikir tidak ada salahnya dia menerima imbalannya itu, lagipula Yuta bilang kalau laki-laki ini sama sekali belum tersentuh tangan orang lain. Dan itu merupakan suatu kehormatan kalau dia bisa membobol lubang perawan milik Tae Yong.

"Terserah kau mau memakannya atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan peduli dan bertanggung jawab kalau kau mati karena kelaparan," kata Jae Hyun dingin lalu meninggalkan Tae Yong sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Jae Hyun membawa langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya. Di sana sudah ada Taeil - asisten pribadinya - yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Ketika knop pintu mahoni itu terbuka Taeil menyambut Jae Hyun dengan senyum simentrisnya dan membungkuk.

"Hal apa yang membawamu ke Mansionku tengah malam begini?"

Meski Taeil lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, Jae Hyun sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot memanggil Taeil dengan embel-embel Hyung. Dan Taeil pun harus memakluminya.

Taeil menyerahkan map coklat ke hadapan Jae Hyun ketika laki-laki itu sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Tuan besar Jung ingin anda kembali ke Jepang... "

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan kehidupanku di sini. Lagipula bukannya dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusik kehidupanku lagi." Jae Hyun memotongnya dengan sarkas dan menatap tajam Taeil.

"Tapi tuan besar ingin anda menggantikan posisinya di sana."

Jae Hyun mendesah kasar lalu melempar map coklat yang diyakininya berisi pasport dan data-data dirinya yang baru ke hadapan Taeil. Sejujurnya Jae Hyun sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan dia yang seperti ini. Setelah kematian ibunya, Jae Hyun memang berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu. Karena kehidupannya yang dulu hanya akan menyakiti orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Jung Jae Hyun, anak dari Jung Yun Ho pemimpin Yakuza dari fraksi Yamaguci-gumi, satu dari dua fraksi terbesar Yakuza. Yun Ho memang menggadang-gadangkan Jae Hyun sebagai pegantinya meski sebenarnya Yun Ho masih mampu untuk memimpin fraksinya. Hanya saja Yun Ho menginginkan Jae Hyun memimpin fraksi mereka lebih cepat.

Yun Ho memang berjanji tidak akan mengusik lagi kehidupan Jae Hyun yang sekarang setelah kematian ibu Jae Hyun yang tak lain adalah istrinya juga. Tapi baginya janji itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Karena menurut Yun Ho Jae Hyun lah yang lebih pantas mengampu kepemimpinan fraksi mereka dibanding Nakamoto Yuta, sepupunya.

Taeil pun memahami posisi Jae Hyun, baginya Jae Hyun sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun tujuh tahun berlalu tidak akan bisa mengobati luka di hati Jae Hyun. Dan peristiwa besar di tujuh tahun yang lalu yang sudah merenggut ibu Jae Hyun menjadi salah satu pukulan telak bagi Jae Hyun. Meski Jae Hyun nampak dingin dan jahat dari luar tapi sebenarnya dia begitu rapuh seperti kaca yang mudah retak dan pecah.

Melepaskan kehidupan Mafia memang tidak mudah, apalagi jika kau memiliki darah murni keturunan Mafia. Jae Hyun berpikir akan lebih mudah hidupnya setelah dia melepas semua atribut Mafia dan menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya manusia kebanyakan. Tapi tetap saja Yun Ho tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja meski semua fasilitas mewah yang dia berikan kepada Jae Hyun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Meski begitu setidaknya Jae Hyun cukup bersyukur karena kakek dari pihak ibunya masih mencukupi kehidupannya, salah satunya dengan diberikannya separuh saham perusahaan keluarga Choi kepadanya. Karena ibunya memang berkebangsaan Korea, salah satu anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi yang menguasai kerajaan bisnis di Korea Selatan dan Eropa.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Taeil. Sampaikan pada kakek kalau aku yang akan memimpin rapat pertemuan dengan klien dari Jerman besok. Dan untuk masalah ini biar aku yang akan menghadapi si Jung keparata itu."

Taeil mengangguk sopan lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan Jae Hyun.

.

.

.

.

Tae Yong masih bertahan pada posisinya, enggan sekali melirik dan menyentuh nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dibawa oleh Jae Hyun. Dia tidak habis pikir jika kehidupannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Padahal baru tadi pagi dia berangkat ke toko roti bibi Kim, bekerja sebagai pelayan di sana. Lalu sorenya dia kembali ke super market paman Hong, membantu lelaki tua itu menjaga kasir. Sampai pada malam harinya dia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati ayahnya yang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh bodyguard wanita rentenir tersebut. Sontak saja itu membuat dirinya menjerit histeris mendapati wajah dan seluruh tubuh ayahnya penuh luka. Dia memang tahu kalau ayahnya itu terlilit hutang dengan wanita rentenir itu yang bunganya benar-benar mencekik kehidupan mereka. Tapi, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau akhirnya ayahnya itu dengan tega menjual dirinya ke wanita rentenir tersebut demi melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia berakhir di tangan Boby - anak dari wanita rentenir tersebut - dan menjadi bahan taruhan mereka. Dan berakhir di tangan Jae Hyun, orang asing yang dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu.

Kepalanya terasa pening, sakit karena memikirkan kehidupannya yang berubah sebegitu cepat. Kehidupan Tae Yong memang sulit bahkan untuk sekedar mencari sesuap makanan pun dia harus bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Ditambah dengan ayahnya yang selalu menghabiskan uang hasil pekerjaannya di meja judi, membuat Tae Yong tidak sempat memikirkan pendidikannya. Karena harus berkerja sampingan demi melunasi semua hutang dan bunga ayahnya.

Tae Yong lapar karena seharian ini dia memang belum memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya. Tapi kalau dia memakan makanan yang Jae Hyun berikan itu berarti sama saja dia sudah menukar semua kehidupannya untuk Jae Hyun. Dan itu artinya tubuhnya pun bisa dengan leluasa dijamah oleh laki-laki tersebut.

 _Tidak_. Tae Yong menggeleng lemah. Meskipun dia sudah dijual dan menjadi barang taruhan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Apalagi itu untuk memuaskan nafsu laki-laki tersebut. Dirinya harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

Ketika Tae Yong berhasil membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut hal pertama yang ada di hadapannya adalah Jae Hyun yang berdiri di sana. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam Tae Yong yang lebih rendah darinya, membuat Tae Yong mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang. Tae Yong bisa merasakan aura negatif yang berpendar dari tubuh Jae Hyun ketika laki-laki itu melangkah maju ke hadapannya.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri, huh?" Jae Hyun bersidekap angkuh membuat Tae Yong terasa terintimidasi olehnya.

Sejujurnya Tae Yong bukanlah orang yang gampang terintimidasi oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi entah kenapa berhadapan dengan Jae Hyun aura dominan milik laki-laki itu bisa membuatnya tersudut. Seperti kelinci yang terjebak singa.

Jae Hyun menarik paksa lengan Tae Yong membuat dirinya menubruk paksa tubuhnya ke tubuh keras Jae Hyun. "Dengar, Tae Yong! sebelum kau berani mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari sini, aku sudah lebih dulu akan mematahkan kaki-kakimu," katanya penuh dengan nada ancaman.

"Perlu kau ketahui, barang yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak akan kulepaskan begitu saja. Dan kau, Lee Tae Yong, adalah hadiah yang kudapatkan dari Yuta."

Jae Hyun menyeret tubuh kurus Tae Yong ke arah ranjangnya lalu membantingnya kasar ke atasnya. Mengurungnyadengan kedua lengannya yang membuat Tae Yong tidak bisa melarikan diri. Tae Yong bukan orang yang lemah, tapi berhadapan dengan Jae Hyun dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Membuat kekuatan di tubunya melemah, entah efek karena dia tidak makan seharian atau karena aura dominan Jae Hyun terlalu kuat baginya.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan kenikmatan tubuhmu, apa harus kulakukan sekarang juga untuk merasakan lubang perawanmu ini, hum?" Tae Yong mendorong kasar tubuh Jae Hyun dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja pada laki-laki bajingan di hadapannya itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan tubuhku begitu saja, huh!" Tae Yong berteriak histeris. Sementara Jae Hyun cukup tertantang dengan sikap perlawanan Tae Yong, karena pikirnya laki-laki itu tidak akan melawannya. Dan itu cukup menarik, dia akan lihat seberapa keras usaha Tae Yong yang akan melawan dirinya.

Tae Yong menatap tajam Jae Hyun di sana, dia muak dengan kehidupan orang-orang kaya yang selalu memperlakukan orang-orang miskin sepertinya semena-mena. Dan dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja kepada Jae Hyun. Tidak akan.

"Kau itu hanya barang taruhan, Lee Tae Yong. Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak apapun yang ingin dilakukan si pemilik kepada barang tersebut," ucap Jae Hyun remeh mengingtakan Tae Yong akan statusnya.

mendengarnya membuat Tae Yong panas, dia benar-benar marah. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Jae Hyun karena itu bisa membuat Jae Hyun semakin bersikap kurang ajar kepada dirinya. Dia akan melawan meskipun laki-laki di hadapan Tae Yong itu tidak menyukai sikap perlawanannya.

"Sebelum kau menyentuhku aku akan lebih dulu membunuhmu!" ancam Tae Yong yang justru membuat Jae Hyun tertawa sarkas.

"WOw!kupikir ini akan semakin menarik dengan sikap perlawananmu itu." Jae Hyun melangkah maju dan membuat Tae Yong jatuh terduduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Jae Hyun mengambil jarak tipis tepat di depan Tae Yong, mengurungnya kembali dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. "Lee Tae Yong, semakin kau memberikan perlawanan kepadaku, maka semakin aku menyukainya," bisik Jae Hyun di salah satu telinga Tae Yong. Itu bukan ancaman, tapi Tae Yong paham maksud dari perkataan Jae Hyun.

Jae Hyun membawa tubuhnya menjauhi Tae Yong dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Sebelum menutup pintu itu dia berbalik dan berkata kepada Tae Yong. "Aku membiarkanmu kali ini, Tae Yong. Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuhmu." Setelah itu pintu tertutup rapat menyisakan Tae Yong denga segala keresaha di hatinya.

.

.

.

Sial, Nakamoto memang benar-benar menyusahkan dirinya. Laki-laki itu seperti lintah selalu menempelinya setiap saat, menempelinya dalam makna konotasi dan bukan. Jae Hyun melepas ikatan dasinya kasar lalu melemparnya ke jok belekang mobil bersama jas mahalnya yang sudah teronggok lebih dulu.

Demi Tuhan, dia hampir saja membatalkan pertemuan pentingnya dengan klien dari Jerman karena Johnny menerornya dengan menghubungi ponselnya hampir disetiap lima menit sekali memintanya untuk datang ke bar langganan mereka. Kalau saja bukan karena tatapan tidak suka kakek Choi mungkin Jae Hyun sudah kabur dan menghajar Johnny saat itu juga karena sudah membuat membuat kakek Choi kesal dengan dirinya yang gusar selama pertemuan.

Johnny menghubunginya dan meminta dirinya untuk segera datang ke bar karena Yuta membuat masalah. Dan mengharuskan dirinya akhirnya turun tangan mengurusi bocah tersebut. Jae Hyun mengerang kesal karena sepupunya itu tidak bisa membuat hidupnya damai meski hanya sebentar saja. Selalu berbuat semaunya dan pada akhirnya dialah yang akan dijadikan tameng untuk keselamatannya.

Menginjka pedal gasnya semakin dalam, Jae Hyun membawa Lamborghini Venenonya mengebut di tengah keramaian kota Seoul di saat jam makan siang. Dia tidak punya waktu banyak yang artinya sampai batas waktu makan siang berakhir dia sudah harus kembali ke ruangannya atau kakek Choi akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang ada padanya. Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi orang yang pertama kali dia bunuh adalah Yuta. Persetan dengan ' _brother complex'_ mereka.

Memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang Jae Hyun langsung berlari ke dalam bar sesat setelah dia membanting pintu kemudinya. Dan hal pertama yang dia dapati adalah Yuta yang sudah babak belur di sudut bar dengan Johnny di sisi kanannya dan Ten di sisi satunya. Keadaan sekitarnya juga sangat berantakan dimana meja-meja minuman pecah berbaur menjadi satu dengan pecahan boto-botol beling di lantai bar, kursi-kursi pun sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Suasana bar memang cukup sepi karena memang masih siang dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengahabiskan hari mereka di bar ini.

Ini alasan kenapa Johnny menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke bar karena Yuta terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang atau mungkin lebih.

"Jae..." Johnny memanggilnya dan Jae Hyun hanya meliriknya sekilas karena tatapannya kini terpaku pada seseorang yang dikenalinya yang berada di susudut bar lain dengan orang lain dibelakangnya.

"Tae Yong?"

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Alo... terima kasih banyak buat kalin yang udah mensupport ff ini, aku ga sangka sih ternyata banyak juga yang antusias sama ff ini (nangis terharu)

Anyway, ff ini aku hanya fokuskan ke kehidupan Jae Hyun sama Tae Yong dan untuk couple yang lain mungkin hanya sebatas selingan aja, dan scenenya pun gak terlalu banyak. Jadi, maaf buat kalian-kalian yang menunggu ada dan banyak moment couple lain, yah (uhuhuh) maaf, buat kalian kecewa. Dan yang jelas aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya dari kalian.

Pppyong~


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Taste The Feeling

Bluebiru

-Jae Hyun x Tae Yong -

(JaeYong)

Typo(s)

.

.

.

 _Bagi Jae Hyun, Tae Yong adalah pusat hasrat dan kegilaannya_

* * *

"Aaahhh... nnh!"

Kesalahan yang tidak disengaja seharusnya tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena si pelaku memang tidak benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan perbuatan tersebut. Tapi bagi Jae Hyun, disengaja atau tidak tetap ada hukuman dari perbuatan itu. Dia akan menghukum si pelaku meski itu murni bukan dari perbuatannya.

Tae Yong menggeliat tidak nyaman saat bibir Jae Hyun terus mengeksplorasi lehernya. Itu adalah bagian tersensitiv dari dirinya, dia tidak suka orang lain mengetahuinya termasuk bajingan yang ada di atasnya itu. Tae Yong ingin melawan tapi kekuatan Jae Hyun mengalahkannya. Dia terlalu dominan bagi dirinya.

"Hmmhh...hh."

Tae Yong mendesah dan Jae Hyun semakin gencar mencumbunya.

"Hen-tikanh... Kumohon..." Tae Yong mengiba tapi Jae Hyun seakan tuli mendengarnya malah semakin mencumbu ke bawah.

Ini bukan kesalahannya tapi Yuta yang mengajaknya keluar dan menjanjikannya akan membebaskannya. Tapi sayangnya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Bertemu dengan Boby dan berakhir dia yang kembali lagi kepada Jae Hyun.

Jae Hyun mencoba merobek paksa kaos yang dikenakan Tae Yong ketika dirinya berusaha mempertahankannya. Melawan Jae Hyun memang tidak akan berguna tapi setidaknya dia berusaha untuk menjaga apa yang seharusnya dijaga yang ada pada dirinya. Kehormatannya.

Jae Hyun bersiul menggoda ketika mendapati sebagian atas tubuh Tae Yong terekspose di depan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata tubuh laki-laki di bawahnya itu terlalu mulus tanpa cacat. Rasanya Jae Hyun seperti mendapatkan berpuluh kali lipat jackpot.

"Kupikir sangat disayangkan kalau tubuh indahmu ini disia-siakan begitu saja. Dan aku merasa terhormat menjadi orang pertama yang bisa menjamah tubuhmu."

Jae Hyun kembali ke atas menyambar bibir pink mungil milik Tae Yong, tapi sayangnya ditampik kasar oleh Tae Yong yang menyebabkan Jae Hyun hanya mencium udara kosong.

Dia menyeringai, menarik paksa dagu Tae Yong untuk menatap matanya. "Jangan pernah berani mencoba untuk menolakku, Lee Tae Yong! atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sakit dari ini," desisnya tajam dan penuh ancaman.

Jae Hyun kembali mencium bibir Tae Yong kasar, mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi Tae Yong berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menolaknya.

Dan bukan Jung Jae Hyun namanya kalau dia tidak bisa membuat orang di bawahnya mendesah karena sentuhannya. Dengan licik Jae Hyun menyusuri jari-jarinya di sisi tubuh Tae Yong, membelainya dengan sentuhan memabukkan. Hingga dia sampai dikehormatan milik Tae Yong.

"Aaahhn..." Tae Yong mendesah dan itu kesempatan bagi Jae Hyun untuk mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Mengabsen seluruh gigi-gigi putihnya dan saling membelitkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

Tae Yong menangis dalam diam, dia menahan isakannya ketika laki-laki Jung itu bergerak liar di atasnya. Menikmati setiap ritme nafsu yang menguasai tubuhnya demi mengejar kenikmatan klimaks yang tinggi dari tubuh Tae Yong.

"Kenapa kau menahannya, hum?" tanya Jae Hyun dengan desahan nafsunya tapi masih bergerak liar di atas tubuh Tae Yong. Dia menyentuh bibir Tae Yong dengan jarinya saat dilihatnya Tae Yong yang menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Dan Tae Yong hanya memalingkan wajahnya, muak melihat wajah penuh nafsu milik Jae Hyun di atasnya. Membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jae Hyun mendapati Puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua kalinya dari tubuh Tae Yong. Memuntahkan air kehidupannya di dalam diri Tae Yong hingga mengalir keluar.

Jae Hyun roboh di samping tubuh Tae Yong, laki-laki itu kelelahan setelah mengejar klimaks kenikmatan dirinya. Menyisakan Tae Yong yang meringkuk seperi bayi.

Tae Yong hancur, dia sudah kotor karena sentuhan bajingan di sampingnya. Dia kalah. Kalah hanya karena nafsu laki-laki di sampingnya yang seperti binatang dan tidak bisa menjaga kehormatannya.

Sekarang Tae Yong benar-benar jijik dengan tubuhnya terlebih dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Jae Hyun. Terisak pedih, Tae Yong membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari Jae Hyun yang sudah terlelap damai. Dia membawa langkahnya meski harus tertatih-tatih karena menahan perih dibagian belakangnya. Aroma seks yang menguar dari kamar ini membuatnya mual dan muak setengah mati. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Meratapi nasibnya atau mungkin mencoba untuk bunuh diri sekalian karena hidupnya yang sekarang tidak lebih sebagai pemuas nafsu laki-laki bajingan tersebut.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar sudah memperkosanya, Jung?" tanya Yuta tidak percaya. Dan Jae Hyun hanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Berisik!" sergahnya tajam. "Kalau kau ke kantorku hanya untuk mengintrogasi apakah aku sudah menidurinya atau belum, lebih baik kau keuar dari ruanganku sekarang juga, NAKAMOTO!"

Yang diusir hanya menghendikkan bahunya acuh. Lalu berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Jae Hyun. Yuta menarik kursi di depan meja kerja tersebut dan mendudukinya.

Sejujurnya Jae Hyun sedang malas untuk bertemu dengan Yuta setelah insiden dia yang mengajak Tae Yong keluar dari rumahnya tanpa seizinnya. Lalu berkhir dengan mereka yang harus berurusan lagi dengan Boby dan anak buahnya di bar kemarin malam. Dia memang tidak bisa marah dengan prilaku seenaknya Yuta terhadap dirinya, tapi jika itu menyangkut dengan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya dia tidak akan tinggal diam meskipun itu dari anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku ke sini bukan ingin membahas masalah 'apakah kau sudah meniduri laki-laki manis itu atau belum'. Tapi aku datang kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kemarin sore utusan ayahmu datang dan memberikan surat ini kepadaku." Yuta menyodorkan amplop putih itu ke hadapan Jae Hyun. Sementara Jae Hyun hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

Seharusnya Jae Hyun menyiapkan dua penjaga di depan pintu ruangannya untuk mencegah Yuta yang masuk seenaknya ke dalam ruangannya itu. Dia punya setumpuk berkas yang harus dibaca dan dipelajarinya sebelum dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan itu harus diselesaikannya sore ini juga. Tapi Yuta yang datang dan membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin Jae Hyun bahas di ruangannya membuatnya mau tidak mau menyingkirkan berkas-berkas tersebut ke sudut meja kerjanya.

Membahas topik keluarga di atas meja kerjanya dengan pikiran dan emosi Jae Hyun yang sedang tidak stabil bukanlah suatu kombinasi yang pas, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan kedatangan Yuta ke kantornya sia-sia begitu saja. Jadi, dia lebih mengalah untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Yuta alih-alih membaca semua berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang melatari paman Jung untuk menulis surat itu kepadaku sedangkan dia tahu sendiri kalau aku yang nantinya akan menggantikan poisis dirinya. Karena kenyataannya hampir sebagian pemimpin fraksi sekutu menginginkan diriku untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka daripada dirimu, Jae Hyun." Yuta tersenyum tapi Jae Hyun melihat ada makna tersembunyi dari senyum milik Yuta.

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan aku akan merebut posisi kepemimpinan itu darimu, maka kau salah besar. Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk merebut posisi itu darimu," ujar Jae Hyun santai. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum penuh arti di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu itu." Yuta menghela napasnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. "Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa rencana licik yang ada di otak ayahmu itu untuk menyingkirkanku dan menjadikanmu kandidat satu-satunya pemimpin Yakuza." Jae Hyun terdiam. Yuta benar, mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang ayahnya rencanakan untuk menjadikannya kandidat satu-satunya dan menyingkirkan Yuta dalam pemilihan pemimpin baru Yakuza nanti.

Yuta bangkit dari kursinya menopangkan seluruh tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja Jae Hyun. Dan menatap Jae Hyun penuh ambisi. "Dengar Jae Hyun. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit tidak manusiawi, kau memang sepupu kesayanganku. Tapi jika ada seseorang melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkanku dari pencalonan kepemimpinan Yakuza aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya. Tidak peduli apakah dia ayahmu atau bukan."

* * *

Tae Yong mengerang pelan, tubuhnya serasa remuk belum lagi rasa nyeri di bagian vitalnya membuatnya berdesis keras. Dia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Seingatnya kemarin malam dia ada di dalam bath up kamar mandi setelah Jae Hyun melakukan sex paksa dengannya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di atas ranjang tidur ini. kalaupun dia berpindah dari bath up ke ranjang ini dia melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar tapi dia tidak mengingatnya kalau dia berpindah.

Tae Yong berdehem mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering dan perih. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening entah karena dia kebanyakan tidur atau dia yang terlalu lama berendam di dalam bath up. Tae Yong mengernyit ketika dia merasakan perih pada bagian sudut bibirnya. Membawa jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan desisan pelan keluar dari belah bibirnya saat permukaan kulit jarinya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sepertinya terluka.

Tae Yong mengumpat dalam hatinya tentang luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya itu tidak lain karena perbuatan laki-laki bajingan itu. mengingat perlakuan Jae Hyun kepadanya malam kemarin membuatnya mual dan jijik setengah mati. Tae Yong mencoba mengambil gelas air minum yang berada di atas nakas di samping kirinya tapi gerakan tiba-tibanya itu membuat sebagian tulang belakangnya berbunyi 'krak' dan membuatnya mengaduh sakit sehingga tanpa disengaja dia menjatuhkan gelas tersebut.

"Kau bisa memanggil salah satu _maid_ di rumah ini kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Suara Jae Hyun dari ambang pintu kamar membuat Tae Yong menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana dengan kemeja biru mudanya yang sudah tidak rapih lagi. Kedua lengan kemejanya digulung hingga ke siku serta tiga kancing atas kerahnya dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat simpul dasinya menggantung rendah di sana dan tulang selangkanya yang mengintip malu-malu. Rambutnya hitamnya yang berantakan dengan kaca mata minus yang bertengger di atas hidungnya yang mancung. Penampilan yang berbanding jauh saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di arena balap liar yang terkesan nakal dan ugal-ugalan. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuat Tae Yong terpesona, justru menatapnya sengit dan tajam.

Jae Hyun berjalan menghampiri ranjang di mana Tae Yong berada lalu berdiri tepat di salah satu sisinya. "Ku pikir kau masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah upaya bunuh diri bodohmu itu dengan mencoba menenggelamkan diri di dalam bath up penuh dengan air."

Tae Yong mengernyit. Dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri?

"Tapi beruntung aku segera menyelamatkanmu setelah dua jam kau tidak sadarkan diri di dalam bath up."

 _Sial_.

Kenapa malaikat mautnya kalah cepat dengan lelaki sialan ini? dua jam tenggelam di dalam bath up yang berisi penuh dengan air seharusnya sudah cukup membuatnya berada di surga bukan di dalam kamar ini lagi. Tae Yong memaki di dalam hatinya kenapa Tuhan masih juga membiarkannya hidup setelah apa yang dia lewati kemarin.

"Nah, jadi Lee – Tae – Yong – " Jae Hyun memberi penekanan pada setiap kata dari namanya, membuat Tae Yong memberi tatapan menantang ke arahnya. " Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang melukai dirimu lagi."

Jae Hyun membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Tae Yong dan membuat Tae Yong reflex memundurkan tubuhnya tapi Jae Hyun menahannya di sana. Jarak anatara dirinya dengan Jae Hyun benar-benar dekat. Tae Yong bisa merasakan deru napas milik Jae Hyun yang menimpa wajahnya. Wangi tubuh Jae Hyun yang perpaduan antara aroma rempah, mint dan amber seperti memeluk keseluruhan tubuhnya. Merasuk dan meracuni indera penciumannya secara paksa. Membuat Tae Yong menggigil karena kesan maskulin dan seksual yang terpancar dari tubuh Jae Hyun yang begitu kuat.

"Karena aku tidak suka melihat barang yang sudah menjadi milikku cacat," bisik Jae Hyun dengan nada rendah dan menggantung di sana. Lalu dengan sengaja menyesap kulit leher Tae Yong dan membuat Tae Yong mendorongnya kasar.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA UNTUK MENYENTUHKU LAGI, BAJINGAN!" bentak Tae Yong murka. Urat-urat lehernya benar-benar terlihat dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tapi bagi Jae Hyun justru itu adalah pemandangan yang seksi menurutnya.

Napasnya Tae Yong memburu karena rasa marahnya yang sudah mencapai batas ubun-ubunnya. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan lelaki bajingan yang sudah menyentuhnya itu. Dia akan terus melawan sampai membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya muak dengan sikap perlawanannya dan melepaskannya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhku lagi, aku pastikan kau akan melihat mayatku!" ancam Tae Yong.

Tapi Jae Hyun tidak pernah mengindahkan ancaman yang Tae Yong berikan kepadanya karena dia tahu laki-laki manis itu terlalu lemah untuk melawannya. Jae Hyun tersenyum licik di sana dan dia berkata sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kita lihat seberapa besar keinginanmu itu untuk melukai dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Laki-laki berperawakan besar dengan stelan jas hitam itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang dijaga oleh dua orang laki-laki yang juga berpakaian sama dengan dirinya. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu ruangan itu untuknya. Laki-laki itu membawa langkahnya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Melewati rak-rak panjang yang berisi berbagai macam ukuran pot yang berisi taman hias bonsai. Tepat di ujung ruangan itu langkahnya berhenti. Dia membungkuk hormat pada seseorang di hadapannya yang sedang memangkas ranting-ranting kering dari tumbuhan bonsai kesayangannya dengan dikelilingi beberapa orang pengawalnya. Kemudian dia mengangsurkan sebuah map besar berwarna coklat yang langsung di tanggapi oleh laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Sesuai dengan perintah anda, _Masuta*_."

Seseorang yang dipanggil _Masuta_ tersebut hanya berdehem pelan sebagai jawabannya. Dan masih sibuk mengurusi tanaman bonsai kesayangannya itu.

"Ku dengar anak itu mempunyai peliharaan baru. Benar begitu?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Lalu menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk menaruh pohon bonsai yang sudah dirapihkannya itu ke tempatnya.

Laki-laki berperawakan besar itu mengangguk singkat, "Ya, _Masuta_ ," ujarnya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil _Masuta_ itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh laki-laki berperawakan besar tadi dan beberapa pengawalnya. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Seorang pengawal yang tadi menerima map coklat besar tersebut menaruhnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lee Tae Yong, _Masuta_."

"Hm,"

Dia membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam; hanya beberapa puluh foto. Yang dari kesemua foto-foto tersebut hanya satu orang yang di jadikan objek dari lensa kamera tersebut. Orang yang sama dengan berbagai macam kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau begitu cari tahu siapa Lee Tae Yong itu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

(*) = Tuan

A/N

Halo, maaf aku terlalu lama untuk ngepost lanjutan fanfic ini. Semoga chap 3 ini memuaskan dan gak ngebosenin. Jangan lupa reviewnya yah ^^

 **Big thaks to :**

 **taetaeyong , cabeteye0l , csyoungie, Icha , VhyJisoo , LDHLTY151 , Guest , Nonono546 ,anmeostfire , Dear91jinwoo , laxyovrds , qonitalidya12 , Jerapinchansoo , restiana , Kyunie , peachpetals , Peach Prince , lovejaeyong , ChiminChim , newtrie12 , drowninginfeelings , woojae , Hime Taeyong , PPine , JhopeYeojaChin1 , Yikyuchan , Park RinHyun-Uchiha , maya han , nabillasella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taste The Feeling**

(Bluebiru)

\- Jae Hyun x Tae Yong ft. Various Pairing -

NCT & SM-Artists

Typo(s) OOC(s)

.

.

.

 _Bagi Jae Hyun, Tae Yong adalah pusat hasrat dan kegilaannya_

* * *

Ada tiga hal yang paling dibenci Yuta di dunia ini. Pertama, orang yang mencoba mengganggu kesenangannya, kedua, orang yang mencoba mengacaukan kesenangannya, dan yang ketiga, orang yang mencoba mengusik kesenangannya. Seperti laki-laki berkepala plontos yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajah datarnya - katakanlah dia orang suruhan ayahnya - yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat karena dirinya hampir saja mencapai klimaksnya kalau saja laki-laki sialan itu tidak mendobrak pintu kamarnya secara paksa. Yuta hampir-hampir akan menembak kepala laki-laki itu kalau saja Ten yang berada di bawahnya tidak menghentikannya.

 _I really fuck this day_

Gairah seksualnya masih meledak-ledak dan dia butuh pelampiasan untuk itu. Mencapai titik kepuasannya dari laki-laki Thailandnya. Hanya, dirinya harus dengan berat hati menekan gejolak hasratnya hingga ke titik maksimum demi sederet kalimat bernada perintah mutlak di kotak pesannya dari sang ayah. Dan tentu saja laki-laki berwajah datar itu datang untuk menjemput anak majikannya.

"Sialan!" Yuta terus saja mengumpat selama sisa perjalanannya menuju restoran tempat ayahnya menunggu. Sedangkan pengawal yang juga merangkap sebagai supirnya mencoba melirik takut-takut dari kaca spion dalam mobil ke arah majikannya yang berwajah gelap karena marah dan kesal.

Sekitar dua puluh menit perjalanan yang ditempuh dari apartemennya untuk sampai ke sebuah restoran mewah di daerah Cheyonggyecheon-ro, Jongno-gu. Salah satu restoran mewah di Seoul. Begitu Mercedes -AMG GLA45 itu terparkir apik di depan pintu lobi restoran, salah satu pelayan di sana membukakan pintu penumpang. Mempersilahkan Yuta untuk mengikutinya ke salah satu ruangan yang sudah di reservasi oleh ayahnya. Begitu pintu ruangan VVIP itu terbuka, Yoochun - ayahnya - sudah menunggunya di sana. Menyambut Yuta dengan sebuah senyum yang terbit dibelah bibir tuanya.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup rapat di belakangnya, Yuta membawa langkahnya mendekat ke arah Yoochun sambil mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat senang bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kabar, _Otou-sama*_?" tanya Yuta sekedar basa-basi layaknya seorang anak kepada ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dia memeluk Yoochun.

Beda dengan Yuta yang senang berbasa-basi, lain halnya dengan Yoochun yang lebih senang dengan inti dari point pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memperpanjang pembicaraan ini karena aku tahu kalau kau ingin segera menuntaskan hasratmu itu." Yuta mengerjap, ada ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Mengetahui jika ayahnya itu bisa membaca gerak-geriknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah bisa menguasai kembali ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia melupakan fakta kalau Yoochun punya banyak mata untuk mengawasinya.

Yoochun mengial salah satu anak buahnya yang membawa sebuah tas hitam untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan Yuta.

"Yunho tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Yamaguci-gumi setelahnya. Dia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat Jae Hyun mau menduduki posisi itu dan menyingkirkan dirimu." Yoochun menyesap pipa rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya begitu saja sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Meski kau mendapatkan banyak suara dari beberapa fraksi kecil dari Yakuza tapi tetap saja dukungan itu belum cukup kuat untuk menghantarkan dirimu menduduki kursi kepemimpinan Yamaguci-gumi." Dalam hati Yuta membenarkan ucapan Yoochun, dia memang mendapatkan banyak suara dari fraksi-fraksi kecil Yakuza tapi suara itu belum mampu untuk menghantarkannya ke kursi kepemimpinan Yamaguci-gumi.

Kekuatan Yamaguci-gumi tidak main-main sebagai satu aliansi besar yang membawahi lebih dari lima ratus fraksi kecil Yakuza yang tersebar hampir di seluruh pelosok Jepang. Yamaguci-gumi merupakan organisasi induk atau pionir sindikat kejahatan Jepang modern. Untuk itu ketika Yunho mengumunkan akan pensiun lebih cepat dari posisi kepemimpinannya di hadapan para tetua Yakuza dari fraksi lain di seluruh Jepang, membuat mereka bersaing untuk mengusung calon pengganti pemimpin mereka. Ada dua nama yang diusung waktu itu; Yuta dan Jae Hyun. Hanya saja suara yang didapat oleh Jae Hyun tidak begitu kuat mengingat Jae Hyun sudah melepaskan atribut keYakuzaannya dan menjalani hidup normal. Dan itu yang membuat para tetua Yakuza dari fraksi lain lebih memilih Yuta ketimbang Jae Hyun. Karena menurut mereka orang yang sudah melepaskan keatributannya sebagai seorang Yakuza sama saja dengan pengkhianat. Hanya saja dengan ambisi Yunho yang begitu besar dia akan berusaha menarik kembali Jae Hyun dan menjadikannya pengganti dirinya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan kursi kepemimpinan Yamaguci-gumi begitu saja kepada orang lain.

Yoochun berdehem membuat Yuta kembali ke alam sadarnya. Yuta kembali menatap wajah lelaki berusia lima puluh tahun di hadapanya itu dengan atensi penuhnya.

"Tas yang ada di hadapanmu itu berisi paspor lama milikmu yang sesuai dengan identitas aslimu. Dan beberap juta dolar." Yuta melirik tas yang ada di hadapannya itu. Saat Yoochun memberikan paspor dengan identitas aslinya maka ada satu hal yang harus dikerjakannya.

Yoochun menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pipa rokoknya dan mulutnya yang masih sibuk menghisap. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke Rotary Club," ujarnya.

Yuta mengerjap, terkejut dengan permintaan Yoochun. Dia tidak berpikir kalau Yoochun akan mengutusnya atau lebih tepatnya menggantikan dirinya untuk datang ke Rotary Club secepat ini.

"Lusa adalah pertemuan rutin para anggota Rotary Club dan aku ingin kau bukan hanya datang sebagai penggantiku." Yoochun mematikan pipa rokoknya dan dia mulai berbicara serius kepada Yuta karena ini adalah inti dari dia yang menemui Yuta.

Sementara itu Yuta mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik dan mengingat setiap detail perkataan Yoochun.

"Bawa sebanyak - banyaknya suara dari para anggota Rotary Club karena semakin banyak kau mendapatkan suara dari mereka maka akan semakin kuat posisimu untuk menyingkirkan Jae Hyun." Yoochun menekankan pada dua kalimat akhirnya. Dan membuat Yuta merasakan sebuah dilema besar, karena menyingkirkan Jae Hyun sama saja dengan melenyapkan dia dari kursi kepemimpinan Yamaguci-gumi selamanya.

Yuta ingin menolak semua cara yang telah disusun oleh ayahnya itu hanya saja lidahnya terasa mati untuk sekedar digerakkan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menyingkirkan Jae Hyun seperti apa yang diminta oleh ayahnya. Biar bagaimanapun dia masih menyayangi sepupunya itu. Karena kata menyingkirkan yang ada di dalam kamus kehidupan Yoochun adalah membunuhnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika cara ini tidak berhasil?" Yuta bertanya sangsi, dia tidak cukup yakin jika rencana ini tidak akan berhasil. Hanya saja dia harus punya opsi kedua selain harus membunuh Jae Hyun.

Yoochun terkekeh sarkas saat mendengar ada nada ragu dari pertanyaan Yuta tentang rencananya itu. "Aku menyimpan kartu truf," ujarnya santai.

Dan dari sinilah Yuta sadar bahwa Yoochun sama liciknya dengan Yunho.

"Akan kugunakan kartu itu jika kita benar-benar terdesak untuk menggunakannya."

.

.

.

* * *

Ten sering kali mendapati Yuta yang termenung di ruang kerjanya. Semenjak Yuta kembali dari pertemuannya dengan ayahnya sikapnya sedikit berubah, agak lebih pendiam. Biasanya manusia itu akan terus menggodanya dan memaksanya untuk melakukan sex singkat. Tapi ini sudah hari kedua dan laki-laki itu seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya di sisinya.

Ten tidak ingin ikut campur dengan permasalahan pribadi Yuta karena memang posisi dia hanya sebagai teman ranjangnya tanpa ikatan yang jelas. Tapi, melihat Yuta yang seperti bukan dirinya membuat dirinya gatal ingin juga mencampuri permasalahan apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh laki-laki itu.

Jadi, sore ini dia berniat untuk menanyakan hal apa yang membuat laki-laki itu jadi lebih pendiam akhir-ahir ini. Ten membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Yuta dan tidak mendapati laki-laki itu di atas tempat tidur. Dia melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan tertutup. Dia berasumsi kalau Yuta sedang mandi, jadi dia menunggunya hingga selesai dan duduk di salah satu pinggiran ranjang.

Selang lima menit kemudian laki-laki itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di sekitar pinggulnya hingga batas lututnya, membiarkan bagian atasnya terbuka. Rambutnya yang masih basah meneteskan air dan jatuh di bahu telanjangnya. Melihat itu membuat Ten merona parah. Sialnya meskipun dia sudah sering melihat laki-laki Jepang itu yang lebih dari itu tapi kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya dengan handuk terlilit di pinggulnya dan rambutnya yang basah jadi membuatnya panas begini.

 _I wanna fuck this guy_

"Aku memang seksi tapi bisa kau kendalikan tatapan laparmu itu, Ten." Ten mengerjap, terkejut saat Yuta mendapati dirinya yang menatap tubuhnya terlalu intens. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sial, dia malu sekali tertangkap basah dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Ten berdehem sekali, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karena laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuta sambil memakai kaos hitamnya. "Tidak biasanya kau menungguku mandi," ujarnya.

Ten melirik ke arah Yuta saat laki-laki itu dengan santainya memakai celana boxernya di hadapannya.

Ten mengguman panjang, dia jadi ragu untuk menanyakannya dan itu membuat Yuta menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" pancing Yuta lalu dia kembali sibuk dengan celana jeans panjangnya.

Ten mengangguk pelan tapi itu tentu saja Yuta tidak melihatnya karena laki-laki itu kembali sibuk dengan sabuk celannya.  
Ten pikir Yuta akan pergi melihat dari dia yang sudah berpakaian rapih sekarang.

"Apa kau akan keluar?" Ten merutuk dalam hati kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yuta mengangguk ringkas. "Ya. Aku akan pergi ke luar sebentar. Kurasa aku membutuhkan udara segar," katanya.

Ten menghela napasnya, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang pas.

Yuta melangkah melewati Ten begitu saja ke luar kamar, tapi sebelum sosok itu benar-benar pergi Ten memanggilnya.

"Yuta?" Yuta berhenti di ambang pintu kamar. Menengok ke arah Ten dari balik punggunya.

" _Take care of yourself."_

.

.

.

* * *

Jae Hyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, dia tidak langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi ketika dia melihat ada satu mobil Van hitam yang mengikutinya sedari tadi dan berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dia memang sudah curiga saat dia keluar dari pelataran parkir kantornya Van hitam itu terus mengikutinya hingga ke rumahnya. Jika memang mereka adalah anak buah Yunho untuk apa mereka mengikuti dirinya hingga ke rumahnya. Ada Taeil yang akan selalu melaporkan kepada Yunho apa yang dikerjakannya selama di rumah, karena laki-laki itu memang merangkap menjadi mata-mata Yunho yang terang-terangan selain menjadi asisten pribadinya. Tapi jika bukan, siapa lagi musuhnya yang berani mencoba memata-matai privasinya.

Jae Hyun mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di dasbor mobil, dia mendal salah satu nomor yang kerap kali dimintai pertolongan dalam masalah ini. Ada nada panggilan tunggu sebelum lima detik kemudian suara laki-laki menyahut panggilannya di seberang sana. _"Halo._ "

"Han Sol Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu." Jae Hyun yang to the point membuat laki-laki di seberang sana yang dipanggil Han Sol menggerutu sebal tentang betapa pentingnya etika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

 _"Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan 'halo' terlebih dulu kepadaku, Jae Hyun. Atau paling tidak menanyakan bagaimana kabarku."_

"Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada aku harus melakukan hal sepele seperti itu." Han Sol mendengus di sana.

 _"Apa lagi masalahmu kali ini?"_

"Ada seseorang yang mencoba memata-mataiku dan mereka membuntutiku hingga depan rumahku. Ku rasa itu bukan orang suruhan ayahku, dan aku yakin ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mencari kelemahanku di sini," ujar Jae Hyun panjang lebar dan Han Sol membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Aku akan mengirimkan plat nomor mobil mereka dan Hyung, kau bisa melacak siapa mereka kan?"

 _"Tenang saja, akan kuurus mereka, Jae."_

Setelah itu sambungan terputus dan Jae Hyun mengirimkan plat nomor mobil Van hitam yang mengikutinya ke nomor Han Sol.

.

.

.

Tae Yong mengernyit heran ketika mendapati mobil Jae Hyun yang tidak langsung masuk ke dalam garasi mobil dan malahan terparkir di luar gerbang. Dia bukan sedang menunggu laki-laki itu tapi sudah beberapa hari ini berdiri di balkon kamarnya seperti sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang harus dilakukannya. Dia memang benci ketika Jae Hyun dengan semena-menanya tidak mengizinkan dia untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bukan tawanan atau budak sex laki-laki itu dan dia tidak mau hidupnya terkekang seperti ini. Dia mencoba untuk melawan dengan bersikap keras kepala tapi Jae Hyun seolah tidak peduli dan seperti sedang memancing dirinya untuk berbuat hal nekat apa yang dirinya berani lakukan. Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya nanti, berusaha melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Peduli setan dengan Jae Hyun yang akan murka kepadanya.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar yang Tae Yong yakini itu salah satu pelayan di rumah ini yang mengantarkan makan malamnya. Jae Hyun memang tidak mengizinkan selangkah pun dirinya untuk keluar dari kamar ini, maka semua hal yang dilakukannya mulai dari sarapan pagi, mandi, makan siang, dan makan malam dilakukannya di dalam kamar ini.

"Tuan, makan malam anda sudah siap," ujar pelayan wanita itu ketika selesai menata menu makan malam Tae Yong di atas meja makan kecil di dalam kamarnya.

Tae Yong bergeming di tempatnya, tidak memperdulikan ucapan pelayan wanita itu. Malam ini dia sedang tidak dia bernafsu untuk memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam tubuhnya. Yang diinginkannya hanya kebebasan hidupnya, meski kehidupannya susah tapi dia tidak terkekang seperti ini.

Angin musim gugur berhembus membuat Tae Yong menggigil karena tipisnya piyama yang dipakainya. Dia begitu menyukai musim gugur apalagi ketika dia menginjak daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di atas tanah. Dulu sewaktu kecil ibunya sering kali mengajak dirinya ke luar rumah hanya demi bermain dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di tanah. Menurutnya bunyi daun-daun kering yang terinjak itu seperti mempunyai _magic_. Ah, dia merindukan hal-hal kecil nan sepele seperti itu. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melakukannya, kebiasaan itu menghilang begitu saja setelah ibunya yang meninggal secara tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan dia dan ayahnya hidup berdua saja, sedangkan ayahnya berubah menjadi pecandu alkohol dan judi tidak peduli dengan Tae Yong kecil yang harus bekerja siang malam demi mencukupi kehidupan mereka berdua. Tae Yong kecil adalah Tae Yong yang malang dan kesepian. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya begitu saja sehingga membuatnya merutuk dalam hati betapa dia yang terlalu sensitiv jika mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika terus berdiri di sana tanpa mantel hangatmu." Tae Yong terkesiap saat mendengar suara Jae Hyun . Dia buru-buru mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah karena air matanya.

Sejak kapan laki-laki itu sudah berada di dalam rumah terlebih lagi berada di dalam kamarnya. Pelayan perempuan yang tadi menyiapkan makan malamnya pun sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Tae Yong bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Tae Yong melihat Jae Hyun dari ekor matanya kalau laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya."Makan malammu sudah siap tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya?" tanyanya.

Sementara itu Tae Yong masih memilih bergeming dari kediamannya, dia tidak punya suatu keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Biar saja Jae Hyun terus bertanya ini dan itu karena dia tetap tidak akan menjawabnya. Karena menurut Tae Yong berbicara dengan laki-laki itu merupakan suatu kesia-siaan. Jadi, dia lebih memilih diam tanpa sama sekali menimpali perkataan Jae Hyun dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Tae Yong berniat akan kembali ke tempat tidurnya tapi diurungkan ketika kedua matanya melihat sebuah mobil Van hitam yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Jae Hyun di bawah sana. Kemudian kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang dengan kamera dslr yang lensanya membidik ke arah dirinya dan Jae Hyun.

 _Splash_

 _Splash_

 _Splash_

Tiga kali jepretan dan itu membuat dirinya mengambil langkah munder ke belakang, membuat Jae Hyun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh pada dirinya.

"Tae Yong?" panggil Jae Hyun, entah hanya sekedar perasaan Tae Yong saja atau memang dia yang sedang ketakutan. Saat Jae Hyun memanggilnya terdengar nada khawatir di sana.

Tae Yong memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Jae Hyun, tatapan itu hanya sebentar karena Tae Yong langsung mengalihkannya ke arah mobil Van hitam tadi yang juga diikuti oleh Jae Hyun. Lalu sedetik kemudian lelaki Jung itu sudah menyeret dirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu balkon serta menutup tirai balkon kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati balkon ini lagi atau kalau kau berani mengambil selangkah keluar dari sini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ancam Jae Hyun tidak main-main yang membuat Tae Yong tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu mengancamnya untuk menjauh balkon kamarnya sendiri.

Tae Yong baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes tindakan Jae Hyun kepadanya tapi laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu ke luar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jae Hyun memarkir mobilnya di dalam garasi rumahnya, setelah memastika bahwa mobil Van hitam tadi tidak mendekat ke arah rumahnya dan menyuruh penjaga rumahnya untuk mengawasi mobil tersebut melalui kamera cctv yang terpasang di luar rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan suasana sepi yang hanya menyambut kedatangannya serta beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di bawah anak tangga. Jae Hyun menyerahkan tas serta jas kantornya kepada pelayan rumahnya, lalu dia membawa langkahnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga di lantai atas dia berbelok ke kiri tempat di mana kamar Tae Yong berada.

Ada dua penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tae Yong dan itu atas dasar perintahnya, karena dia tidak mau ada seseorang yang mencoba membawa Tae Yong keluar dari rumahnya lagi. Seperti Yuta waktu lalu. Entah atas dasar apa dia mengurung laki-laki manis itu seperti ini, yang jelas dia tidak menyukai jika laki-laki itu mencoba kabur dari rumahnya.

Jae Hyun membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut dan dia mendapati seorang pelayan perempuan dan Tae Yong yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Jae Hyun memerintahkan pelayan perempuan itu untuk meninggalkan Tae Yong sendirian melalui gestur tubuhnya yang langsung dituruti oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika terus berdiri di sana tanpa mantel hangatmu,"ucapnya dan dia bisa lihat kalau Tae Yong terkesiap ketika mendengar suaranya.

Jae Hyun membawa langkahnya mendekat ke arah Tae Yong, dan dia melihat pergerakan tangan Tae Yong yang mengusap kedua pipinya cepat.

 _Apa dia habis menangis?_

Jae Hyun memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping Tae Yong. Dia meliirik sekilah ke arah wajah laki-laki manis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, ada jejak-jejak air mata yang masih belum terhapus oleh tangannya. Membuat Jae Hyun berpikir apa yang sedang ditangisi oleh laki-laki manis itu.

"Maka

n malammu sudah siap tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya?" tanyanya dan Tae Yong sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jae Hyun mencoba berbicara kepada dirinya tapi tetap saja lelaki itu tidak sama sekali merespon ucapannya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari dirinya.

Jae Hyun tersenyum miring menanggapi sikap keras kepala Tae Yong yang coba dilancarakannya itu kepada dirinya. Dia akan lihat seberapa lama laki-laki ini akan bersikap keras kepala dan terus melawannya seperti ini. Dia kembali menatap Tae Yong dan laki-laki itu terlihat seperti ketakutan. _Ada apa?_

"Tae Yong?"panggilnya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan khawatir yang menyerangnya saat kedua netra coklat karamelnya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus.

Tae Yong memutus kontak mata denganya dan langsung diikutinya kemana arah pandangan mata Tae Yong. Dia memicing ketika mendapati mobil hitam tadi yang mengikutinya kini sudah terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan seorang laki-laki dari dalam mobil yang mencoba mengambil gambar dirinya atau Tae Yong.

 _Bahaya_

Alaram tanda bahaya di kepela Jae Hyun berbunyi nyaring, dia segera membawa atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Tae Yong masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu balkon itu rapat dan menutup tirai balkon kamar tersebut dengan gerakan kasar.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati balkon ini lagi atau kalau kau berani mengambil selangkah keluar dari sini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu," ancamnya sengit dan dia tidak memperdulikan sama sekali tatapan ketidak mengertian Tae Yong yang diberikan kepadanya itu.

Jae Hyun tahu jika laki-laki itu akan menentang ancamannya, jadi sebelum Tae Yong membuka suara mngeluarkan protesannya dia sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu di kamarnya.

Menutup keras pintu kamar Tae Yong, Jae Hyun merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Dia tidak bisa mendiamkan begitu saja orang-orang itu karena Jae hyun yakin mereka sedang mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya dan ada satu orang yang Jae Hyun curigai di sini. Dia mendial nomor dua pada panggilan ponselnya yang langsung terhubung ke nomor Se hun, salah satu orang suruhan kepercayaannya.

"Hyung, kau punya pekerjaan kali ini."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC (?)**

* * *

 **A/N.**

aduh aku tau ini drama banget alurnya tapi ya mau gimana lagi, aku coba merealkan dengan realitanya aja takutnya kalau tiba-tiba dikasih konflik nanti gak ada tegang-tegangnya (eheheh)

dan aku gak tahu ini kenapa te

tiba nyelip Yuten (efek kemaren Yuta ke bali bareng sama ciwey ya, jadi gini deh) /slap/ ya udah, intinya makasih banyak yang udah baca , follow, dan fav fanfic ini, dan maafin aku yg gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu gaes karena aku lagi ngejar deadline ijazah biar bisa cepet balik ke indonesia raya.

and the last **REVIEW** juseyo ~/kiss/

 **PS**. btw hari ini ada yg ultah happy birthday ya, nidoooo pokoknya all the best dua' for you, dear /kiss &hug/

 **PSS.** anggap aja ini kado buat ulath kamu ya,Nid ,


	5. Chapter 5

Halo, halo, semuanya... maaf sebelumnya dengan notif ff ini yang kalian pikir adalah lanjutan dari cerita Taste The Feeling tapi sebenernya bukan. Sebenernya dengan aku muncul ini cuma mau bilang terima kasih buat temen-temen dan kalian semua yang udah ngeriview, fav, dan lainnya untuk cerita ini khususnya dan cerita-cerita JAEYONG lainnya, pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat dukungan kalian, guys. Dan aku tau ini cerita udah lama banget terbengkalai. Jadi, rencananya sih cerita ini bukan discontinue karena aku bakalan pindahin cerita lanjutan TTF ini ke Wattpad. Kenapa aku pindahin ke sana? soalnya mekanisme di sana lebih gampang menurutku dibanding ffnet ini. So... yah.. aku sekalian mau ngepromot akun wattpad aku. Jadi, yang punya akun Wattpad bisa kalian follow akun ku **bluebiru101** sampai berjumpa di sana, guys (kissss)


End file.
